1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multimedia content reproducing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which can separately view only multimedia content desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet, users may access the Internet through communication devices such as personal computers, notebook computers, cellular phones, etc. to receive various multimedia content such as sound, images, data, etc. Recently, the multimedia content can be received even by a vehicle or portable Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiver through satellite/terrestrial DMB.
However, to view multimedia content through the Internet, a user has to wait until the multimedia content is buffered by accessing a server in which the content is stored. Further, in order to view a desired scene, a user has to search the desired scene by reproducing the corresponding content from the first or using a Fast Forward (FF) or Rewind (REW) button and has to wait unit the desired scene is buffered.
Therefore, a method which can easily extract and view desired sections or scenes from a plurality of multimedia content is needed.